The Return! Part 1
Nega Ben and Mad Ben have returned to claim vengeance on their good counterpart. However this time, there may be no stopping them. Plot The home of Ben Tennyson, who is playing his favorite Sumo Slammer videogame. Ben: Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally I'm gonna beat the last level. However with his mind so focused on the game, the sound of the doorbell startles him. Which causes him to lose. Ben: Oh, man! This better be important. Ben walks over to the door to open it. He gasps. Nega Ben: Hello, Ben. Ben: You! Then suddenly he is grabbed from behind by a Wildvine alien, but with a punk like exterior. Ben: You! Mad Wildvine: Oy, it's nice to see you too, other dimension me. Ben: But how? Nega Ben: Behold. Nega Ben shows Ben, Eon's gauntlet. Ben: That's Eon's gauntlet. Nega Ben: Very astute, but yes. It's the source of his powers, Ben and now it's mine. Ben: But how? Nega Ben: Our mutual friend Eon returned. He wanted to try out the whole team of evil Bens again. Mad Wildvine: 'cept it didn't work, chum. Quite honestly I'm tired of being the protégée, mate. Us here are partners now. Nega Ben: And it's time to erase you from existence. Bring him along. Mad Wildvine: You got it. Ben is taken against his will by his two evil counterparts to soon parts unknown. However some time has passed and Rook and Max finally get wind of what happened. Rook: Based on the damage here in the homestead, I would wager that Ben has been missing for only a few hours at most. Max: Well, when Sandra told me of what she saw here, we had to come as soon as possible. Rook: Agreed, but who could be responsible for this? Max: There's too long a list to name them all, Rook. Rook: True. Ben's reputation has given himself a number of villains who seek to do him harm. Max: I know, but I think we'll have to go down that list if we want to find Ben. Rook: Then I suggest that we start in Undertown first. Max: Good thinking, son. So as Max and Rook begin their trek towards Undertown, Nega Ben and Mad Ben have Ben as their prisoner in Undertown. Ben: I'm still having a hard time believing that you're still alive, Nega Me. Nega Ben: Believe it because I am, no thanks to you. Mad Ben: Yeah, I can't believe what I heard when our Dimension 3 counterpart told me what happened. Guess you really are just like us and here I said you don't have the strength to be like me. Ben: I'm nothing like you. Any of you! Nega Ben: Oh but he actually is, my friend. You see I learned something about our so called good counterpart here. Mad Ben: Oy, and what would that be? Nega Ben: You see in our two worlds, Kevin Levin is our best friend. I'd die for Kevin, but this one attempted to kill him one time. Mad Ben: Is that a fact? Nega Ben: Oh, yes. You see, Kevin had mutated into a monster thanks to absorbing his "Ultimatrix". It turned Kevin insane and the only way apparently to beat him was to kill him. Mad Ben: Oh, dear, Nega Ben, what are we to do about that? Nega Ben: Oh, it's simple, we are going to turn Ben here into the ultimate weapon with a little help. Come in, Servantis. Ben: Servantis? Servantis: Oh, yes, Ben. You see when you abandoned my Rooters and I in the Null Void, we soon made a new friend or should I say friends? Nega Ben: We both have a mutual hatred of you. I'm going to do Servantis a favor and get the Rooters back in business. Ben: How? Servantis: With my mental powers of course, Ben. I shall alter your mind and turn you into the oncoming storm, I knew you were. Ben: No! That's not going to happen! You do realize that you have two other "oncoming storms" standing behind you, don't you? Mad Ben: Yeah, but we're all on the same side now, Ben. Servantis: It's time for my Rooters to return, Ben Tennyson. You will finally be eliminated and the universe will once again be at peace. Ben: No! Ben tries to free himself from his bonds, but he can't. Nega Ben: Don't bother struggling, it won't save you. This time I will finally have the last laugh, Ben Tennyson. Why should we destroy you, when your friends can do it for us? Ben: What do you mean? Servantis: While I was in the Null Void, I learned of something in particular. Ben: What? Servantis: Your little Civil War with one another. Repairman vs. Breaker. Ben: I don't know what you mean. Servantis: Of course not. All of your memories of that event were all erased by Azmuth and Professor Paradox. They are the only ones who know. Ben: You're lying! Nega Ben: No he's not, Ben. I used Eon's gauntlet here to see the war for myself. You and Rook were enemies. Mad Ben: Enough talk! Do it now, Servantis. Only make sure there is no way that Ben will ever come out of it again. Servantis: At once. Soon the Rooters will be heroes just like we were meant to be and you the oncoming storm, the scourge of the universe, or should I say... Nega Ben: The soon to be dead all of those things. Farewell, Ben. Mad Ben: And this time we mean it. Ben: No! Servantis's head opens up and he begins to use his mental powers to reprogram Ben's mind from scratch. The process is painful and Ben screams with each agonizing mental bolt surging through his head. Mad Ben: So what's the plan after this, chum? Nega Ben: Let him loose upon Bellwood and Undertown. Then send an anonymous message to Azmuth and the Magistrada. The Repairmen and Rooters will live again and this time under our leadership. Mad Ben: Works for me, partner. Nega Ben: Partner. Undertown, at the Black Hole establishment. Max: Now, any of you want to tell us about Ben? Rook: Or would you prefer much cruder methods of persuasion? Fistrick: Listen, bro, we don't know where Tennyson is. Rook aims his Proto-Tool at Fistrick. Rook: I would appreciate that you refrain from calling me "bro". Quite honestly, I do not like it. Fistrick: Sorry, bro, I mean Rook, but I ain't seen your boy Tennyson. We heard he went AWOL too. Rook: Then who among you might know of his disappearance? Voice: Me, Rook. Max and Rook turn to see Ben. Yet his appearance is different to say the least. Black clothes, a t-shirt with no sleeves, black jeans, and his shoes are black too. Plus there is a spiked wrist band on his right wrist. Plus his hair is spiked too. Rook: Ben, you have escaped?! Ben: Oh, yeah I escaped. Escaped the shackles of morality, Rook, Gramps. Rook: What do you mean and why are you dressed so differently? Your hair is even different. Ben: Thought I'd try out a new look to go with my new persona. Max: What persona? Ben: Being the bad guy. Max: What do you mean, son? The "bad guy"? Ben: It's just like I said, old man. Being bad is the way to go around here. Rook: You must be using your Earth humor, Ben. I know that you would never renounce your moral standards so lightly. Ben: I have now. Liam: So Tennyson is bad now? (chicken sounds) Ben: Sure have, chicken leg and you know what else? Liam: What? Ben: There's no more room for second rate bad guys like you. Ben transforms into Heatblast to attack Liam and the other villains here. He uses massive fire balls to begin burning this place to the ground. Heatblast: Hot stuff, huh? Rook: Ben, I do not what is going on with you, but as a Plumber, I will not let our friendship get in the way of my duties. Heatblast: What friendship? Rook: If that is how it must be, then so be it. By the authority of the Plumbers, I place you under arrest. Heatblast: Got what it takes to do such a thing, Rook? Rook: We shall see. Rook and Ben simply gaze upon one another, but soon Ben makes the first move. He aims a fire ball at Max, but Rook knocks Max out of the way. Rook aims his laser and shoots at Ben, but he shields himself with a giant fire barrier. Heatblast: Who else is ready for a barbecue? Servantis: Oh, but I am, Ben Tennyson. Rook: Proctor Servantis? What are you and your Rooters doing out of the Null Void? Servantis: Our Plumber status was re-instated, Rook Blonko. We are here to stop the on coming storm, just as we were assigned to do. Max: Hold on there, Servantis, why would the Magistrada go and do something like that? Servantis: Because she is seeing this first hand on the video transmitters on our armor. An in coming transmission on Max's Plumber badge. Magistrada: It is true, Max and as much as it pained me to do so, I had to re-instate them. Ben is dangerous now and he must be dealt with. Max: But Magistrada? Magistrada: This is not for debate, Magister Tennyson. Your orders are to take down the number one threat to the universe, Ben Tennyson. How you do it is something I shall leave to you. Transmission ends and at the office of the Magistrada is Nega Ben and Mad Ben. Magistrada: Was that sufficient, my masters? Nega Ben: Oh, yes, Magistrada it was. Mad Ben: Using Servantis' powers on her was a stroke of brilliance on my part. I figured we could use some inside help in case the plan goes south. Nega Ben: Yes, it was a wonderful plan, my friend. You are to be congratulated. Mad Ben: Thank you. You know I like playing the role of taskmaster instead of servant to either Vilgax or Maltruant. I was double crossed by both of them and that don't fly with me. Nega Ben: Neither I, my friend. With the Plumbers and Rooters in our control, our whole plan is completely 100% legit. We don't get our hands dirty and no one can link us to the crime. Mad Ben: Ha. Ha. Yeah. Now on Galvan Prime, where Azmuth has gotten wind of the situation on Earth. Azmuth: No, how could this have happened again? Paradox: I am afraid, Azmuth that I do not have the answer for you. Azmuth: My worst fears have come true. Ben Tennyson has gone rogue again and I fear the Repairmen are needed once again. Paradox: May the gods have mercy on us, Azmuth. Back in Undertown again, Ben is ready to finish Rook and Max. Heatblast: Goodbye, Rook, Grandpa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) * Mad Ben * Proctor Servantis Others * Professor Paradox * Azmuth * Magistrada Aliens Used By Ben * Heatblast By Mad Ben * Wildvine Major Events * Nega Ben and Mad Ben have joined forces. * Servantis escapes the Null Void, as do his Rooters. * Ben has been turned evil again. * Ben has been told about the Civil War along with the Repairmen and the Breakers. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Ben 10: Civil War